The invention relates to an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electric machine can generally be constructed as an electric motor or a generator. The electric machine is for example a three-phase machine, in particular a three-phase asynchronous machine. It has a rotor, which is supported for rotation about a rotation axis, for example within a housing of the electric machine. The rotor preferably interacts with a stationary stator in order to either convert electric energy into a movement of the rotor or vice versa to convert the rotation of the rotor into electric energy.
The heat produced hereby has to be dissipated from the electric machine in order to prevent overheating and eventually temperature-related damage to the electric machine. For this purpose radial fan wheels, for example the first radial fan wheel and the second radial fan wheel are for example arranged on opposing sides of the rotor. The radial fan wheels are preferably operatively connected with the rotor, in particular rigidly. Correspondingly the radial fan wheels can be driven the by the rotor. The radial fan wheels can also be driven in a different manner. By means of the radial fan wheels a cooling air stream through the electric machine is generated, via which the heat generated in the electric machine can be at least partially dissipated.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an electric machine, which has advantages compared to known electric machines and in particular enables a more efficient cooling by means of the radial fan wheels.